Recent advances in photovoltaic technology and the desire to utilize clean energy has created a proliferation of new and improved photovoltaic devices. Advances in manufacturing and fabrication of photovoltaic (solar) cells have enabled more efficient solar cells and thus larger groups of coupled solar cells to act as one large body or network of solar cells. Examples include the increased deployment of solar power generating stations, including the traditional solar farms as well as the more recent solar photovoltaic power plants. These advances in solar technology also create alternative uses for solar tile networks.